


Battles are Vor's matter

by onaglorik



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for WTF Barrayar 2016</p>
    </blockquote>





	Battles are Vor's matter

**Author's Note:**

> for WTF Barrayar 2016


End file.
